Cuando los deseos mueren
by Kusama-Shiori
Summary: Porque siempre es difícil perder a alguien...
1. Chapter 1

"Comparaba al amor con el aroma de la llama de una vela porque aun cuando la llama se apaga, el olor que ha dejado sigue en mi..."

Aquella noche de invierno era diferente a cualquier otra, mas fría y solitaria, aquel oscuro cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes retratando el dolor que su corazón sufría en esos momentos. Como pudo no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se reprochaba interiormente.

Flash Back

Hiroki y Nowaki se hallaban recostados en la cama, el segundo lo abrazaba con una extraña desesperación, tratando de mantenerlo cerca de el sin importarle los reproches del otro.

-¿Hiro-san, me amas?- le susurro el peliazul.

-Idiota, porque tienes que decir eso- mascullo el otro algo sonrojado por la pregunta.

-Dímelo por favor, Hiro-san ¿tu me amas?- pregunto mucho mas ansioso esta vez.

-Ya duérmete mocoso- contesto aferrándose a la sabana para cubrir su sonrojado rostro.

Fin del Flash Back

Sentía como el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo se congelaba al contacto con su piel, se entumecían poco a poco sus mejillas pero aun no perdían ese hermoso tono rosado que siempre habían tenido y sus castaños cabellos goteaban un poco de agua, sostuvo la pequeña nota entre sus manos dándole una última mirada antes de meterla en uno de sus bolsillos, deseando que nunca nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Flash Back

Estaba hincado en el suelo escribiendo algunas notas y revisando varios libros que utilizaría como material para su clase cuando de uno de ellos callo un pequeño trozo de papel, lo levanto sin darle mucha importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una nota que había escrito hace tiempo para Akihiko, justo antes de conocer a Nowaki, leyó con cuidado la nota recordando cada sentimiento que lo había traspasado al escribirla.

Usagi:

Te amo... siempre te he amado!, incluso si nunca correspondes ese amor...

Te amo!, desde el día que entendí lo que era el amor, te eh amado...

Por favor no te enfades por lo que eh hecho, había pensado que a través de mi cuerpo te demostraría mis sentimientos, eso...fue completamente ingenuo, porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón siempre eh sabido que tu jamás me amaras como yo a ti, así que es mejor dejar de ser un estorbo para ti... adiós Usagi...

Hiroki

De todas las ideas que pudieron pasar por su mente simplemente rio, se rio de que fue por esa causa que pudo conocer al peliazul, el ruido de la puerta lo saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos intentando ocultar de nuevo la nota.

-¿Hiro-san que sucede?- pregunto al verlo tan nervioso.

-Na-da, ya esta lista la comida vamos a la mesa- dijo aun nervioso pero de un rápido movimiento regreso el libro a un estante sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Fin del Flash Back

Deseo jamás haber escrito esa carta, así tal vez no hubiera pasado aquello, tal vez así podría tener a Nowaki de nuevo a su lado.

Flash Back

Por fin había conseguido llegar a su hogar Hiroki, había estado todo el día muy ocupado en su oficina tratando de arreglar los papeles que Miyagi había arruinado al incendiarlos por dejar uno de sus cigarros encima, además de que se había retrasado cuando un mocoso estúpido había intentado robarle en el metro pero después de que el castaño lo golpeara con los innumerables libros que traía en su maletín había llegado la policía para "ayudarlo" y tuvo que esperar a que ellos terminaran de arrestarlo para poder irse.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta para no despertar a Nowaki, ya era tarde y mañana tenía trabajo así que no quería molestarlo, entro de puntitas y con los zapatos en la mano.

-Me siento como un adolescente llegando tarde a casa- mascullo para sí mismo.

De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación, así que entre abrió la puerta para ver de donde provenía, sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando observo al peliazul enredado entre las sabanas temblando y sollozando.

-Nowaki!- se asusto el de ojos cafés y corrió a abrazarlo sin importarle su tonto orgullo.

-Hiro-san- dijo sorprendido el otro- Perdón, es que tuve una pesadilla- se disculpo.

-Me asustaste idiota- Lo regano pero aun sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Perdona prometo que ya no volverá a pasar- Susurro Nowaki abrazándolo mas fuerte

Fin del Flash Back

Sus hermosas orbes cafés comenzaron rápidamente a llenarse de cristalinas lagrimas, podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos aun sobre el fondo de el golpetear del agua contra las rocas, poco a poco fue acercándose a la orilla de aquel viejo puente de madera que colgaba sobre el rio. Hiroki ahora tenía la certeza de que moriría, eso es lo que deseaba o por lo menos creía que al hacer eso, al hundirse en aquella corriente olvidaría todas sus penas, que el agua se llevaría su dolor y por lo menos por un instante podría dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento que llevaba en su interior.

Flash Back

-Rompamos- dijo suavemente Nowaki

-Eh?- contesto muy sorprendido el otro.

-Sera lo mejor para los dos, así es mas fácil- hablo muy serenamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana.

-¿Porque?- el castaño sentía que se iba a caer en ese momento.

-No lo sé, de repente simplemente no quiero estar contigo Hiro-san- dijo al momento que volteaba para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Que significa eso?- grito Hiroki enfadado aunque en el interior podía escuchar llorar a su corazón.

-Aunque te lo explicara, no lo entenderías- estaba muy serio, el otro jamás lo había visto así.

-No!, tienes razón, no lo entiendo!-

-Encontré la nota que le escribiste a Usagi-san-

El ojiazul dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo.

-Yo... ya no limpiare tus lágrimas... adiós- y se marcho dejando al otro completamente confundido y dolido.

Fin del Flash Back

Ya sin dejar lugar a mas dudas y miedos empujo su cuerpo hacia delante cayendo segundos después en las heladas aguas del arroyo, fue a la deriva, arrastrado por el rio, mas allá del alcance de sus pensamientos. Después hubo un momento de extraña paz, durante el cual se meció de un lado a otro sin tocar nada más que el agua a su alrededor pero de pronto ese sentimiento lo abandono dejando lugar a una terrible sensación de no poder respirar, esta no era provocada por el agua a su alrededor sino mas bien era que los escenarios y los recuerdos ahogaban su corazón.

Oscuridad...frio...aguas revueltas...rugiendo como mil leones...su cuerpo golpeaba contra las rocas...escupió el agua, pero trago aun mas...rocas afiladas le provocaban múltiples heridas...el agua fría, glacial, adormeció el dolor. Los ojos lo engañaban...porque levanto la vista y las rocas se habían vuelto invisibles...creyó ver el cielo, las estrellas, la luna...es el principio del fin...los sentidos se confunden, el cerebro se apaga...se acaba la esperanza...se acaba el amor...se acaba la vida...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Su conciencia regresaba lentamente, primero lo golpeo el sonido lejano de la corriente, abrió lentamente los ojos mirando fijamente las estrellas ahora estaba sobre la orilla del rio completamente empapado y temblado por el crudo frio el cual podía sentir hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Durante esos instantes de inconsciencia su mente había vagado sola por una senda oscura, había reflexionado sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y había decidido no darse por vencido, el viviría por mas que su corazón estuviese desmoronándose no dejaría que alguien lo tratase así y viera su sufrimiento, el era menos fuerte de lo que aparentaba pero no dejaría que alguien lo viese caer.

3 meses después...

Hiroki no había podido olvidar a peliazul pero ahora salía con mas personas y tenia un novio llamado Takuya, un joven pelirrojo que había conocido en una conferencia sobre literatura, el era muy gentil y mantenía siempre una extraña paz alrededor de el que hacia sentir a salvo al castaño. El menor no lo amaba pero trataba de hacerlo feliz y estar con el, el otro lo sabia pero lo único que le interesaba es que sintiese algo por el ya que con el tiempo ambos se amarían.

Era un hermoso día el invierno había llegado por fin y cubría todo con una fina capa de blanca nieve, el de ojos cafés se encontraba en un parque sentado en una banca admirando el bello paisaje y esperando a que Takuya llegase a recogerlo para ir a cenar a algún lugar. De pronto reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba ese era el parque donde había conocido al de ojos azules, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar tratando de encontrar el lugar especifico y cuando por fin recordó donde había sido tomo su paraguas y se dirigió para allá.

Cuando llego al lugar pudo notar la presencia de alguien sentado en la banca donde el había estado sentado hace tantos años, se acerco un poco mas para ver si el extraño gustaba de compartir la banca.

-Nowaki?- pregunto Hiroki al reconocerlo.

-Hiro-san- se sorprendió el peliazul quien ahora vestía un gorro y una chaqueta negra.

-Ha pasado tiempo- dijo el otro muy calmadamente- Es la primera vez que te veo vestido así-

-Es mi nuevo estilo, te gusta?- pregunto un poco serio.

-Creí que habías olvidado este lugar- susurro el castaño.

Nowaki simplemente se levanto de la banca y se marcho.

-Espera!- grito mientras corría detrás de el lo mas rápido que podía pero el otro lo superaba fácilmente.

Corrió detrás de el hasta que lo perdió de vista, trataba de no llorar pero le era muy difícil, lentamente dio media vuelta ya completamente sin aliento y regreso a la banca tomo un trozo de papel y escribió "fuiste alguna vez feliz?" lo dejo en la banca y corrió hacia la entrada del parque. Allí encontró a Takuya esperándolo lleno completamente de nieve, tomo su mano fuertemente y regresaron a casa.

1 mes después

El castaño había decidido visitar de nuevo aquel parque junto con Takuya, habían comprado unos helado y caminaban sin rumbo hasta que pasaron cerca de aquella banca y para su sorpresa vio como el peliazul con un atuendo igual al de la vez anterior había salido corriendo al verlo, rápidamente Hiroki se acerco a la banca y encontró sobre esta otra pequeña nota que decía "fui feliz".

-Adiós Nowaki, ya no te recordare...- susurro dejando que el viento se llevase la nota mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría su rostro.

4 meses después

"Ya... no te recordare, solo te recordare una ves al mes"

Hiroki había visitado aquel parque una vez al mes y siempre había señales de que el peliazul había estado allí, en primavera había algunas flores, en invierno un muñeco de nieve, pero siempre encontraba algo.

-Ten cuidado esta lloviendo- le advirtió Takuya al dejarlo en la entrada del parque.

-Descuida estaré bien- el castaño tomo el paraguas mientras se despedía del pelirrojo.

Camino lentamente mirando los frondosos arboles verdes mientras pensaba sobre la proposición que Takuya le había hecho, le había pedido matrimonio cosa que el de ojos cafés no había esperado y le había pedido un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura que depositaba algunas flores el la banca, se acerco corriendo pero paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del sempai de Nowaki.

-Sempai que hace aquí?- pregunto Hiroki notablemente confundido.

-Nowaki me pidió que trajera esto en su lugar- hablo apagadamente el otro.

-El próximo mes... y los siguientes traeré esto en su lugar- termino lo ultimo en un susurro- Me dio cientos de ellos, ni que fuese a vivir tantos años-

-Porque?- pregunto el castaño pero el otro no respondió- Que quieres decir?-

-El...- se detuvo dudando pero continuo- Puede que muera pronto-

-Que dijiste?-

-El tiene cáncer- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Deja de bromear!- grito el de ojos cafés.

-El nunca me dejo decírtelo... pero siempre ha estado esperándote, esperando por ti mientras peleaba solo-

-Desde cuando?- pregunto con temor.

-Desde hace casi un año-

"Rompamos","Ya no voy a secar tus lagrimas", "Este es mi nuevo estilo, te gusta?" la voz de Nowaki resonó en la cabeza de Hiroki.

-Esta internado en el hospital donde trabajamos- en ese momento el castaño salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas no se detendría hasta llegar donde estaba Nowaki.

En el hospital

El peliazul estaba recostado en su cama observando el cielo con detenimiento, hace mucho que ya no sonreía, su sonrisa se fue apagando desde la noche en la cual lo habían llamado del hospital para informarle del resultado de sus estudios, pero se extinguió completamente el día en que se separo de Hiro-san. Escucho el sonido de la puerta.

-Lo dejaste- pregunto creyendo que quien había entrado era su sempai pero al dirigirle la mirada se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que se trataba del castaño.

-Idiota- le grito el otro ya casi sin aliento.

-Porque viniste?-

-Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque no es asunto tuyo- susurro Nowaki provocando que el de ojos cafés comenzara a derramar lagrimas silenciosamente.

-No te lo dije porque sabía que llorarías, yo no soy nadie como para merecer que Hiro-san llore por mí- dijo tristemente al ver el rostro de su amado cubierto de cristalinas lágrimas.

-Nowaki...-sollozo el castaño.

-Ahora vete, vuelve con tu novio- volteo hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- Aquella vez en el parque estabas sonriendo feliz...De esa manera, pensé que podría morir sin preocuparme- se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la cama y abrazo a Hiroki.

-Lo siento, gracias por venir a verme...se feliz- le sonrió el de ojos azules.

-No puedo- Comenzó a llorar libremente mientras se aferraba al peliazul- Si tu no estas, no quiero-

-Solo me queda 1 mes- le susurro débilmente.

-Siempre te eh amado- dijo el castaño mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, dejaron libres todas las lágrimas de dolor que habían estado guardando y también lloraron de felicidad por volver a tenerse el uno al otro.

Días después

"Nosotros nos velamos cada día, como si quisiéramos compensar el tiempo que perdimos"

Hiroki había dejado todo para poder estar con Nowaki, había renunciado a su empleo, había dejado a Takuya, hacia días que no dormía en casa pero eso no le importaba solo quería ver feliz al peliazul. Últimamente había comenzado a empeorar, a veces vomitaba o se desmayaba pero mientras el castaño estuviera a su lado el siempre sonreiría.

"Dios por favor no te lleves a Nowaki...No importa cuantos obstáculos pongas en mi camino, esta bien, pero por favor no te lleves a Nowaki"

-Nowaki!- grito apurado el de ojos cafés al ver que el peliazul no paraba de toser.

-No quiero morir- susurraba el otro.

-Nowaki, estas bien no vas a morir- le alentó con una sonrisa.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer... no quiero que no separen- comenzó a llorar.

-Estarás bien, no dejare que te pase nada-

-Te amo Hiro-san- lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo!-grito y le correspondió el abrazo, así pasaron el resto de la noche.

"Nowaki es la persona que mas me importa en este mundo"

-Kusama-san es hora de la revisión- dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación con una silla de ruedas.

-Hiro-san podrías hacerme un favor e ir a mi casa y traerme una libreta negra que esta encima del escritorio- pregunto con una sonrisa- Nos vemos Hiro-san-

El castaño salía de casa de Nowaki con la libreta y algunos otros libros en su maletín, cuando su móvil sonó.

-Bueno?-

-Hiroki, Nowaki... ven rápido al hospital- era sempai quien hablaba y se oía muy angustiado.

-Si- contesto rápido y comenzó a correr rumbo al hospital.

En el Hospital

-Doctor, el pulso esta disminuyendo- dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Apliquen oxigeno-

El peliazul tenia una mascara de oxigeno puesta, además de diferentes cables conectados a su cuerpo, apenas y se hallaba consiente.

Mientras por la calle corría desesperadamente el de ojos cafés tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible, cruzaba la calle mientras los autos pasaban y empujaba a la gente de su camino.

En la habitación del hospital sonó el móvil de Nowaki.

-Hiroki?- había contestado el sempai y había visto al castaño en una video llamada mientras seguía corriendo hacia allá.

Rápidamente acerco el móvil al de ojos azules.

-Nowaki, es Hiro-san – al oírlo el otro comenzó a reaccionar.

-Nowaki!, Nowaki puedes oírme?- gritaba el castaño. -Espérame, pronto estaré allí-

-Hiro-san...-Susurro el peliazul.

-Que dijiste?- volvió a gritar el otro.

-Hiro-san...sonríe- pronuncio en un suspiro.

El de ojos cafés se detuvo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, sonrió.

-Llegare pronto- hablo mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo, luego de eso la llamada se corto.

Nowaki sonreía débilmente mientras trataba de respirar, una pequeña lágrima escapo de sus ojos los cuales cerró lentamente.

-Pi...- sonó el aparato que estaba justo a su lado.

-Nowaki!-Grito su sempai.

Ese día Hiroki y todo el hospital lloraron la perdida de Kusama Nowaki.

Días después

El castaño había sufrido mucho la perdida de Nowaki, había dejado de comer, ya no salía a ningún lado y se pasaba todas las noches llorando.

Hoy lo habían convencido de salir y el se había dirigido al viejo puente al cual había ido ya hace tiempo, la primera vez que había perdido al peliazul. Esta sentado en una orilla contemplando las pertenencias que le habían enviado de Nowaki.

Entre llantos tomo la libreta negra y comenzó a hojearla pero al hacerlo comenzó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte.

"Hiro-san" "Los ojos de Hiro-san están hinchados" "Hiro-san"

-Todo lo que escribió es acerca de mi- ya ni siquiera trataba de contener el llanto.

"Hiro-san" "Sonríe"

"Nowaki... me estas observando verdad?...yo...tengo que vivir"

"Esos felices momentos que pase con Nowaki no se han vuelto recuerdos...porque, siempre siento que Nowaki aun esta conmigo"

"Nowaki, te amo... y seguro... ahora y siempre..."

"Eternamente"


End file.
